WTF! I woke up in Naruto!
by MissWhatEver207
Summary: A young teen wished to find the place she truly belong too was suddenly sent to the Naruto world after an incident 4 years ago. What will happen with her and what will she do now that she's stuck between two dangerous brothers? ItachiXOcXSasuke. Warning for bad language.I don't own Naruto only my story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm in an anime!

* * *

Like any normal person I have my sad and happy moments. Let's just say that I'm not normal anymore.

It all started with a car accident. My cousin was late for his test, so he was in a hurry, but a car crash ended his life. For 4 years I'm guilty and angry, I feel lost.

I didn't lose my cousin. He was my best friend. My brother. My cousin.

I'm not one of those people who would kill themselves because of the loss. People like this are cheaters. I learned this the hard way.

The most painful experience in my life was losing my special person. I didn't do drugs. I didn't drink. I didn't abuse my self.

It was much more horrible for me. I died. It's like I was no more. I felt empty. I still can't believe what happened. It felt like yesterday.

{Flashback}

_I was worried. My parents and uncles all went to the hospital. No it can't be a coincidence. _

_My parents are finally home and my dad looks lifeless my mom is talking on the phone and was crying. "he was too young. He didn't even graduate from his first year in college." _

_There is nobody in college yet, but my cousin. No! She can't be talking about him._

_"Mom. What happened? What is wrong?" She shook her head. _

_I went to my parents bedroom and started asking my father "Dad why is mom crying what happened?" I asked worriedly. "your cousin is sick" He said his voice very sad. _

_I quickly ran back to the living room "Mom what's wrong with him?please tell me!" She looked heartbroken "Your cousin. He was driving to the college and Shem he was driving 2 cars crashed into him and he didn't make 's dead"_

_I looked at her, tears filling my eyes and shook my head "No. Please don't say that. He sick, he will be ! he is not dead!" _

_She didn't look like she was lying. I started screaming no when she started crying again. _

_{End of flashback}_

* * *

The worse thing was that when I was weak all the people around me betrayed me. But I fought back and made it my dream to make him proud.

I blocked everyone out and studied and worked really hard. I stopped eating. I ignored everybody.

But right now...

"Look I know that it was hard, but I'm glad that you're okay now" My mother smiled and I returned it.

I was now 13 years old and I finally got some of my personality back.

"I'm sorry for what I did" I apologized to her and walked back to my room.

* * *

I entered my room and laid on my bed and turned on my tv. I was watching Naruto right now and believe me this anime never disappointed me and I love it.

I sighed and stared outside and looked at the screen again and whispered "I wish I can start all over and find where I belong to ..."

I suddenly felt sleepy, so I decided to give in and sleep.

* * *

I felt pain in my head when I woke up and just my luck the fucking sun was blinding me.

I stood and I looked around and I noticed that I was in some forest. "What the fuck!?" I noticed that my voice was different and that it was childlike and very low.

I looked at my hands and gasped It wasn't my hands size. It was tiny. really tiny.

I heard some noise and when I turned I saw a boy with long black hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, he had some lines on his face and what was even stranger was his red eyes.

That boy reminded me of Uchiha Itachi from the anime Naruto.

"Who are you?" I asked him and I was still wondering what happened to my Voice and size and I felt very short.

He looked at me and asked his own question "What's a kid like you doing her in the forest alone?"

"That didn't answer my question." I stated coldly like I did after the accident.

"You still didn't answer" he replied and looked at me strangely.

"Not until you answer my question I will ask nicely for the last time. Who. Are. You?"

He rolled his eyes and finally answered " My name is Uchiha Itachi and I'm from Konoha. Now time to answer me. Why are you in a forest?"

"Do I look like I know?" I rudely said.

"Hn. Fine, but I will have to take you to the Hokage, so he can deal with your little problem" He said and started walking.

" Yeah whatever buddy" I said and followed him.

* * *

I was walking calmly in the streets of Konoha behind Itachi while the people kept watching us.

"We're here" He said and knocked the door.

"Come in!" I heard old man Sarutobi's voice.

If anybody was in my place they would all go fan girly and crazy, but I didn't even panic.

We both walked in and I stood behind Itachi and crossed my arms and simply stared.

"What brings you here Itachi?" The Third Hokage asked.

"I was returning from a mission and while passing I found a little girl in the forest" He answered.

I sighed slightly and moved next to him and looked at the third Hokage who finally saw me.

His eyes widened when he looked at me "Itachi call your father immediately and tell him to bring that file about Uchiha Amaya!"

"Hai Hokage-sama" He went leaving behind him some smoke.

I was confused because I never heard this name.

"What's your name child?" He asked me.

"Amaya"

"Why we're you in the forest?" He asked again.

"I don't know" I replied my mind wandering back to the forest.

There was a knock again and the Hokage gave the permission to enter.

I looked behind me and saw Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi walk in.

"You called Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you, but first please give me the file about Uchiha Amaya" The Hokage told him.

"Hold it! I thought we were talking about why am I here" I told them crossing my arms again.

"We are talking about you child. I just needed to show you something" He told me looking very serious.

Both Uchiha's were looking at me and a few jounins came in.

"Fine. Let's _talk"_ I said, but I was getting annoyed.

The Hokage took a file from the older Uchiha and opened it and took out some papers and started talking again.

" Why I asked you people to come here for is about the lost Uchiha Amaya"

Everybody was looking at me again and I was getting annoyed.

"Stop blabbing and start talking already" I said and I felt tingling in my eyes.

They all gasped and looked at me. "Sharingan!" Fugaku exclaimed.

I ignored them and rubbed my eyes and looked the Hokage.

" Child do you have birthmarks and a moon crescent on your right shoulder" he asked ignoring their gasps.

My eyes widened "How do you know!"

" Uchiha Amaya, lost child, Parents unknown, Age 4, appearance : dark brown hair and eyes, has marks on her right shoulder."

"So you are trying to say that she is Uchiha Amaya?" Itachi talked for the first time.

Now I lost my cool. "What the hell are you saying weasel!" I said and glared at him.

"Yes that's what I'm saying" The Hokage said ignoring me.

This time I felt the tingly sensation in my eyes and now I knew that my eyes flashed red. My necklace glowed under my shirt and I pulled it out.

I looked at it and it reflected my eyes which surprisingly was a Sharingan.

"If I'm this so called girl then why did I just meet you" I asked my temper rising again.

"Because your parents sent you into an other dimension" Fugaku answered my question.

"Fuck my life!" was the only thing I said.

* * *

**AN: This is my first Naruto Fanfic and I hope that you will like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Now be a nice girl little Amaya and the Uchiha massacre.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter and that you give me some nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my story and whatever character I add.**

* * *

I didn't say anything. Not a single word, I just kept thinking.  
If I'm an Uchiha then what is my parents names?  
"Don't you know my parents?" I asked curiously.

"Only two people knew your parents names as they died mysteriously few months after your parents death" Fugaku also answered this question.

I huffed loudly and turned my frustration into impatience "Now that you finally told me some kiddies bedtime story about the, so called 'lost Uchiha', am I finally allowed to leave gramps?" I muttered impatiently.  
"Show some respect to the Hokage you brat!" One of the jounins exclaimed.

"Do I look like I care you?because I'm sure as hell that I don't" I replied in my usual manners. "Spooky pig" I cursed under my breath.  
The other Jounins looked amused with my behaviors.

I shook my head and looked at the Hokage expecting an answer.  
He smiled "I guess that you will be staying in Konoha after all"  
"Where will she live?" Weasel asked.  
"Yeah about that, I'm sure that your father wouldn't mind her staying at the Uchiha compound.  
"So time for me to state my opinion. Now now what made you **_think_** that I will be staying eh, gramps, weasel?" Itachi hearing his new nickname grunted 'hn', but the Hokage didn't mind what I called him.

"We'll you were born in Konoha, so it's considered your village" He offered.  
"You wouldn't mind staying, hmm Amaya-chan?" Itachi said and I felt my necklace glowing again.  
Why the hell is it glowing for that fucking weasel.

I felt like I should listen to him, which made me uncomfortable and I felt the need to give my answer so I unwillingly gave one "Whatever".  
The Hokage had a small smirk.  
"Since Amaya is a _nice_ girl, why don't you go take her to her new house?" He said and his smirk slightly widened.

'Well at least he didn't make me meet the **eldie** sneaky bastards because I would annihilate Danzo as soon as I see him'  
I glared at the floor and waited for the gentlemen to lead the way.  
They started walking and I silently followed.

"I have some work to do. Itachi go back with Amaya" he said and like the Hokage he smiled which was weird for me.  
I shook my head and looked at Itachi and saw him smirking too.

I finally snapped "Oi weasel-San what's with you people today and the stupid smirks?" I asked with my annoyance showing.  
"Oh, there is nothing to worry about Amaya-chan" He replied lowly.  
We were passing by the academy and the kids were all leaving home.  
(I decided that I will make Sasuke 8 years old)

"Nii-san!" A voice behind us said.  
I turned and saw Itachi's little brother Sasuke.  
Itachi smiled at his little brother and walked to him.

"Nii-san what are you doing here!?" He asked smiling back.  
"I was passing by with little  
Amaya-chan and was on my way home" He answered.  
I poked him on the side at the word **'little'**  
"Who is she?" He asked glancing at me.  
"She is the **_'Uchiha lost child'_** you know the one from that story 4 years ago"  
Sasuke looked at me and I don't know why, but I was suddenly hiding behind Itachi and blushing.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother" he offered giving me a smile.  
I hid more and I felt Itachi slightly nudge me "Be a _nice_ girl Amaya-chan"  
Surprisingly I listened and answered him "I'm Uchiha Amaya, nice to meet you cockatoo" I said and gave my sweetest smile.  
He frowned and crossed his arms, but didn't comment.

I noticed that my necklace was glowing. Again.  
We were walking again and I was thinking about how I was ... listening to weasel?.  
I wondered about why the hell I was listening because last I checked I was kinda bad with manners since that... Incident.

"We're here"Weasel's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the house in front of us and I felt nervous again and my 4 years old behaviors kicked in and I quickly held Itachi's hand.

Weasel-san didn't look bothered so we all walked in together.  
"Kaa-san we're back" Sasuke said and ran to the kitchen, while Weasel-san and I were slowly walking.  
We went in the kitchen and again I was hiding behind my Weasel.  
Wait did I just say that!?.

I guess now that I'm in my 'real body' my mind is finally turning into a 4 year old. Believe me I'm not happy to know this.  
I noticed that Weasel looked emotionless like... Before the massacre, well I guess that they already reached that point in the anime.

Itachi's mother Mikoto was talking to Sasuke before finally noticing our arrival. She looked at me and smiled at me "So you're Amaya?" I nodded, She pinched my naturally red/pink cheeks"Kawai! Sasuke was talking and mentioned our new family member"  
Wow he really told her all of this really fast.

"So Itachi, how was your mission today" She asked Itachi who was staring a me.  
"The usual" he answered, shortly.  
She frowned a little before replacing it with a smile "It was nice to meet you Amaya-chan. Itachi why don't you show her around?" She said and  
He nodded and walked out with me behind me.

He showed me my room the was between his and Duckbutt and showed me around the house.  
"Sooo... You're okay with the new family member thingy?" I asked and I couldn't help my curiosity.  
"I don't mind because I'm the one that found you, second you're from our clan"  
I noticed that ever since we came here and he was emotionless and I didn't like it.

"Hey weasel, are you alright?" I asked showing my concern.  
He looked at me and his expression softened "I'm fine. Just thinking"  
No you are not okay weasel and I can't blame you because I know about the elders orders about killing the entire clan.

I was finally sleepy and I yawned. He looked at me and smiled. He carried me and walked to my room.  
We both got in and he laid me on the bed. "Goodnight Maya" he said and I replied with a goodnight before yawning again. I closed my eyes and finally allowed the darkness to take over.  
{Amaya's dream}  
I was in a place full of grass and it was very shiny. I looked around and noticed a woman leaning against a tree behind me.

She stood up and walked to me. She looked very familiar to me, but I don't remember who she exactly is.  
"I finally am able to visit you again little Maya" She said and smiled to me.  
She had Raven black hair and Onyx eyes. She was my... Mother. I finally recognized her.

"Mama?" I asked with my tiny voice.  
"It have been a while" She said with her usual beautiful smile.  
I hugged her tightly and I heard her chuckle softly.  
"Mama, I missed you too much"  
"We missed you too Maya" She said and kissed my cheek.  
"Why did you have to leave me and send me away?" I asked her not wanting to let her go again.

"We had to baby girl. Mommy and daddy couldn't stay with you and for that I'm very sorry. But now your not alone, you have a new family maybe few crushes" She said and her smile widened while I blushed.

"Mama what do you mean?"  
"I mean **Itachi** and Your **future** friends" She said, but I was still confused.  
"Maya when the necklace glows it reflects your emotions. The thing about you listening to Itachi will be clear in time, you have to figure that out. I just wanted to warn you because the story will be different now that you are back"

"Is it safe for me now?" I asked her and she nodded.  
"Yes. Don't worry I will visit you every now and then, but before I go." I want to tell you not to promise me something." She whispered.

I nodded "Don't fight against your future no matter how confusing or hard it might be"  
"I promise"  
She smiled and kissed my forehead.

The glowing was getting brighter that I had to cover my eyes, but I heard a faint goodbye.  
{End of dream}

* * *

I woke up when I heard noise. I ran to the direction of the noise and I saw Sasuke lying unconscious and two dead bodies. Blood was splattered everywhere.

I turned and saw Itachi standing and looking at me silently.  
"You knew" it wasn't a question.  
I nodded before looking back to Sasuke.

"I wish that it could've ended in a different way" I whispered to my self.  
"My job here is done. Amaya, you will come with me. You knowing the future would be helpful for the Akatsuki"

I didn't mind going with him because I was sure that I don't want to stay here, but the Akatsuki... Hell no! They are still a big trouble even for me.  
"No they... "  
Suddenly my vision was blurry and I fell unconscious directly into Itachi's arms.

* * *

3rd P.O.V

Itachi caught Amaya as soon as she fell. He looked at her, but looked up when he felt another presence. There he was the man who made found Konoha, the man who helped Itachi kill the entire clan, Uchiha Madara the former leader of the Uchiha clan.

"You missed one" He said gesturing to Amaya. "She is coming with us" Itachi said and unconsciously held her tighter.

"Who is she Itachi?" Madara asked getting into business. "She's Uchiha Kana's daughter" he answered the simple question that could've been easily answered by looking.

"She's the kid with the moon crescent" That wasn't a question, it was a statememt.

"Fine. You can take her, but you will be the one to train her and you will be responsible for her." Madara finally decided.

Itachi looked at Amaya's innocent face before giving a nod to Madara.

Itachi had a ghost of a smile on his face before he was running again.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

I finally woke up and pain shoots through my body. "Oww! That fucking hurt!" I groaned. I felt like I'm carried by someone. I opened my eyes and looked at Itachi who was walking inside a very dark cave.

"Where the hell are we!?" I asked angrily. That Bastard he dared to knock me out!

"We're in the hideout" He replied not sparing me a glance.

"Damn you weasel! Why did you fucking bring me here! Now I'm stuck for a while because of you! I swear I will get you back for this" I said to him and the only reaction I got was a smirk.

He was acting weird you know since he was the heartless bad guy in front of everybody.I squirmed until he placed me on my feet.

I glared at him, but we went inside and in front of us was the Akatsuki.

Y'know most people would be shaking in their boots if they lack some guts while I was standing and observing them

"This is our new members" Pein, the leader said To the group behind him.

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly before returning to its normal size and he smirked "Uchiha Itachi" he said.

I walked from behind him and all the eyes were now on me.

"If it isn't the famous moon child, Uchiha Amaya" Pein said His voice snapping some members out of their shock.

"_If it isn't_ **Uzumaki Nagato" **I said my lips curling into a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The challenges I make

**AN: Hi guys, this is the new chapter for today which was posted yesterday on Quotev.**

**I hope that you like it and please don't forget to review :)**

* * *

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki Nagato" I said my lips curling into a smirk.

Pein's eyes widened in shock before turning normal again. As usual I simply crossed my arms and observed him for a second before allowing my eyes to roam and when I saw Orochimaru I couldn't hold a grimace and I had to comment.

"I thought this was an organization for S-Ranked criminals, not a zoo for reptiles" I said loud and clear.

This time there was some snickers directed to Orochimaru.

"I didn't know that we had a daycare" He shot back. Wow so not Orochimaru like, he usual acts like a pedophile.

"So you can talk. I mean for a second I thought that you'd explode and spare me the effort of getting rid of you" I said with my trademark smirk.

"That's enough. We don't you introduce yourselves for our new members" Pein told the other members.

"Tsk tsk tsk and here I thought that you'd know that we don't need any introductions" I said putting a disappointed look.

He looked amused "Is that so? Them why don't you introduce them instead"

"My pleasure" I bowed slightly, I pointed at him "You're the leader of the Akatsuki Pein", "The blondie over there is Deidara, the redhead in the puppet is Sasori, The stupid jashinist is Hidan, the one with creepy green eyes is Kakuzu, the childish one is Tobi, the one that looks like a shark is Kisame, they are Zetsu, That stupid snake is Oreo and unfortunately he is not extinct yet and last, but not least pretty lady over there is Konan" When I was done they all jaw dropped.

"Hey how do you know that, un!" Deidara exclaimed. They all looked curious at this question. I shrugged "Maybe I guessed"

"No way!You know the future" Hidan yelled. "Do I?" An amused smile graced my lips.

Once again they all went silent and looked at me. "Okay can we get this done, so I can go home?" I said bored.

"You will join the Akatsuki and be loyal to us" Pein said. I felt Itachi tense beside me knowing that my attitude will get the best of me.

"Says who! One, I won't join you. Two, I'm not loyal to you because my loyalty lays in Konoha" I yelled and they all looked surprised.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. You either join or die" He said and from the look on his face he thought that he won.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. If it was a different situation, I'd gladly choose death, but unfortunately I have goals to achieve and I can't do that by joining a bunch of criminals. I said my anger causing my sharingan to activate.

They all gasped this time at what I just said and I felt some anger coming from Itachi.

"Then why are you here" Sasori asked inside Hiruko. "I wouldn't be here if Weasel-San didn't knock me out" I glared at Itachi.

"That's enough, Amaya. We didn't come here to fight" Itachi finally talked.

I felt my necklace glow again, but I tried to resist it and the glowing turned blood red when I did.

He didn't look bothered and he looked at me again and I knew I was slowly losing, I lost control and the glowing turned white again before stopping.

"Whatever" I said and crossed my arms and closed my eyes. Why the fuck does this keep happening. I mean seriously I don't listen to anybody if I'm angry.

Pein looked pleased with the sudden change of plans and said "Why don't we go discuss this in my office"

I kept my eyes shut, but I felt Itachi nudge me, I opened my eyes annoyed "What now?"

He sighed before walking and I silently followed him. None of the members dared to even comment. They were usually very noisy, but now they didn't even talk.

* * *

I didn't listen the entire conversation, but I heard Pein say "You three will be roommates, but Amaya is not a full member like Tobi, you are both dismissed"

I was about to protest about this, but Itachi didn't allow me to and he dragged me outside.

I had to follow him and we both went out and sat on the edge. "You really need to learn to be quiet, Amaya-chan" He said and before I could say anything I was interrupted. AGAIN!

"I will be teaming up with you from now on" Kisame said walking toward us. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, formerly of the hidden mist and an ex-member of the seven mist swordsmen. I'm pleased to meet you both"

Itachi glanced at him, but didn't say anything in return.

"You are Uchiha Itachi, formerly of the hidden leaf and you're the moon child, Uchiha Amaya the one that dared to challenge the leader" He said and I couldn't help, but comment again.

"What can I say? I hate being pushed over like a weakling. I love challenges, so challenging your 'leader' is as simple as drinking water for me" I said feeling bitter from being forced to be a pushover and a weakling.

"You truly are fearless, or maybe stupid, but still daring enough to challenge a person 3 times your age" He said.

"I've heard rumors about you Itachi. You slaughtered all of your fellow clansmen" he started again.

"I understand you well" 'No you don't Kisame and you'll never be able to'

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, I looked at Itachi and I felt pressured when somebody opens this subject even in the other world.

"That's the reason why I decided to team up with you in the Akatsuki" I quietly listened and when I looked up and shivered slightly when I saw the look in his shark eyes "The sensation of killing your comrade is indescribable, isn't it Itachi-San?"

indescribable meaning painful then yes. I pretty sure killing some people was hard on him. He is not a bad guy he had to. Unlike Kisame, he didn't have a choice.

"You talk too much" Itachi's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"You may know a lot about me, but what about yourself? You got lost in the mist and ended up here." I glanced at him and my thoughts were not disappearing only more comes and tortures me.

"You're just a thug who could've figure out where to go isn't that so?" He finished talking and kisame's eyes twitched and he placed Samehada his sword between us extremely close to Itachi's shoulder.

"Do you want to know something interesting? From today you and I belongs to the Akatsuki. Please be wary... Of me"

Itachi activated his Mangekyō "That goes for you too" he replied to Kisame's last statement.

Finally all the tension disappeared and Kisame returned to his nature "Anyway, let's have fun together and hope that we're not the last two to face each other"

That's when I finally decide to talk "Well that was an interesting conversation/meeting"

"So what was that show about between you and Leader" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

That was all it takes to turn my good/calm mood into an annoyed/pissed one.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a certain weasel cutts me off.

"It was nothing" He coldly answered.

That's when I snapped "What's with you people and interrupting today!" I exclaimed reaching my limit.

I glared at him with passion before getting up and walking back inside.

* * *

Both my teammates came in and walked to me.

"Where's our room?" I asked Kisame.

We went into our room and when I looked around I only so two beds.

"You have got to be kidding me! What the fuck does this mean!?" I raised my voice, my exhaustion catching up to me.

Kisame winced "Yeah... About that. You'll have to share with one of us"

I sighed loudly and massaged my head. I didn't say anything and laid on one of the beds and ignored their existence completely.

I yawned and kept my eyes shut and I instantly slept.

* * *

{Amaya's dream}  
I woke up in the same place where I met my mother again.  
I looked around "Mama?" I called out.  
"Behind you, sweetie" Her voice said from behind me, I turned to face her.  
"Maya tell me what do you remember other than me" She said looking serious now.  
I was confused, but still answered "I remember you, Some letters of daddy's name and some of my powers and when I try to remember I see the Sharingan"  
She smiled "Son't worry your memories will return by some help of course. The seal in your crystal will only be broken by the help of your best friend and your most precious and trusted person. Now I think I should tell you about your powers"  
I nodded and listened carefully.  
"You have three types of power Moon shield, demonic shield and Mental power.  
The moon shield is unconsciously activated by you when you feel threatened and you inherited this from you father Tsuki-Uchiha Daisuke (Moon clan. I created it). You have a demonic shield that was created by you, therefore only you posses this ability and at last your mental powers that you used accidentally in the other dimension" She explained.

"But that's not the only thing that you possess. You have your demon the the nine-tailed wolf Isamu (勇 courage) that has powers that rivals the nine-tailed fox, Kurama. You also have your guardian wolf Kiyoshi (淳 pure), both can be summoned anytime and without using chakra. They were not sealed into you, but they were watching you and chose to live inside you because of your compassion" She said smiled when she mentioned them.

Suddenly the light was glowing.  
My mother gave me a gentle smile and bent down and kissed my forehead and hugged me.  
"You are waking up. I will probably see you some other time"

{End of dream}

* * *

I woke up and I heard screaming that I recognized from Deidara and Tobi as usual.  
When I wake up, I'm in a bad mood and when I'm in a bad mood noise is not a good combination.  
I followed the noise which led me to the living room where the members where all there.  
They looked surprised when I walked it, but I ignored them and kept walking towards Tobi.

I stood behind him and poked his leg since I was tiny and short. When I finally got his attention I added some chakra to my legs and kicked Tobi two times before placing my leg between his and I gave him a hard kick that made him slip and fall.  
They all Jaw dropped while Sasori and Itachi were silently looking before returning to what they were doing.  
"That's for interrupting my sleep" I coldly said.  
Konan looked at her in bewilderment 'She dared to kick Uchiha Madara! Seriously this girl looks absolutely fearless'  
"Wow you've got some muscles brat!" Hidan exclaimed snapping out of his shock.  
"Shut the hell up before _I kill you" _I said the threat in my voice clear.  
"You can't kill me, I'm immortal" He smugly replied.  
"Oh, is that so? That might be true, but I can still chop you into pieces and bury you where Kakuzu can't find you to sew you up" I smirked at the thought.  
I closed my eyes and pictured Hidan being chopped by my blades.  
I opened my eyes and I saw some invisible force chop Hidan.  
"That's my payback for calling me a brat"  
"Wow you really have some guts to beat a two members of the Akatsuki without an effort!" Kisame exclaimed.  
I ignored what ever protests Hidan gave and blocked their voices and calmly walked to Itachi who was sitting on the couch reading some book.  
I sat on the couch next to him and folded my knees under me and rested my head on his shoulder and after a few minutes I slept.

* * *

3rd P.O.V  
"That girl have some hidden power in her, yeah" Deidara said looking at the sleeping toddler.  
"She's so tiny yet, so strong" Konan commented.  
"Tobi thinks that Amaya-chan is very strong and independent" He said with his cheerful attitude.  
"She looks way too quiet and respectful when she's around you Itachi-San. Why is that?" Kisame asked.  
All eyes were on Itachi who glanced at Amaya, but didn't answer them.  
"I have to say that she's truly a one kind of a girl and she's very interesting" Pein's voice echoed through the room. He finally talked after all this silence.  
Suddenly, Amaya stirred her eyebrows crunching and a grimace was on her face.  
Itachi shook her slightly and her necklace glowed.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes, they all gasped.  
Her eyes weren't the usual dark brown, her eyes were a shade of dark Indigo and a moon crescent was in the middle.  
She bit her finger and did some hand signs "Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram' she whispered "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

There was some smoke. When it cleared a medium sized wolf with pure white fur appeared.  
"Kiyoshi " She said she whispered a spark of remembrance flashed in her eyes.  
"Long time no see Maya-hime" He greeted calling her with her nickname.  
She closed her eyes and when she opened them again her eyes were normal, but another wolf appeared.  
It had caramel colored fur and nine-tails.  
"Isamu" At the mention of his name they all, and I mean all gasped.  
"It have been a long time indeed, Amaya, Itachi" he said with his calm voice.  
"Would some of you please explain what the hell is happening here!" Hidan yelled.  
I looked at my wrists and the Kanji's with both wolfs name were in graves on each wrist.

* * *

'_My adventures and life threatening situations will never kill me or slow me down, I won't die until I reach my goals' -Uchiha Amaya._

** AN: About the demon I know that it's like the Kyūbi/Kyuubi (nine-tailed fox), but seriously the ten-tailed wolf name is taken and many other, so I had to choose this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Fighting over freedom

* * *

All eyes were both on Amaya and Itachi and many members were still shocked. "Would you fucking explain?" Hidan said and looked at the two wolves.  
"I don't think that you need any explanation, everything is clear" Kiyoshi replied and looked at Amaya who was really silent.  
"D-Did it t-talk or am I going crazy?" Hidan said shaking a bit from the shock.

"The wolves can talk and both of them were summoned by Amaya" Itachi said, glancing at Amaya who was looking at the wolves silently.  
"How did you summon them? you just woke up" Pein said directing that to Amaya with a weird look.

"She summoned us unconsciously, because she thought about meeting us. Her curious mind never stops working even when she is sleeping" Isamu answered pein's question.

"Is she a **jinchūriki ? **because I'd gladly agree to extract her beast and let her die" Hidan smirked and Amaya still didn't look away and didn't say anything.

Isamu looked angry for a second at this statement "I'm the nine-tailed wolf, but we both are not sealed within Maya-hime. We are a part of her from day one. Kiyoshi is her guardian and I'm her demon. Her power without us is also strong. Since we're a part of her, you can't extract anything from her" he said regaining his calm and wise nature.

"How!?" They all yelled and finally Amaya snapped back to the real world.  
"Amaya didn't only inherit her power from her parents. In fact, she had her own look, her own believes, her own personality and her own power. She is nothing like them, she is a very unique person" Itachi explained and they were all confused, but they finally understood the situation.

"What does wolfy mean about Maya-chan having her own power?" Uchiha Madara disguised as Tobi asked childishly.  
Isamu didn't like Madara. He heard about that greedy man who wants to be the most powerful creature and wants to control the world.  
"Amaya might look like any normal kid her age, but she knows more than what she shows you. Mentally she went through a lot of pain, she understands and respects people who has special people and a great purpose. Since she was mentally prepared in the other dimension she had her own powers because of her strong will and determination which was one of the many reason Isamu and I are on her side" Kiyoshi said.

They all looked shocked, but when they looked at her again they finally noticed the reason of her habits. Even the bloodthirsty Madara noticed and understood about her.  
"Watashi wa jūbun ni atta. Hanasanaide, Kiyoshi" Amaya stated, her face blank. {Translation: I've had enough. Stop talking Kiyoshi.}

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Now we were all back to what we were doing and right now I was sitting quietly next to Itachi and I was thinking a lot about what Kiyoshi said. I looked at me wrists and I saw Kiyoshi's kanji on my right wrist and Isamu's on my left.

I didn't focus on what they were saying, but when I finally snapped out of my thoughts I heard Deidara asking both Itachi and Sasori a question.  
"I've always wondered why you two are very emotionless and quiet. Why are you acting like this"  
"You can't blame them" I answered his question and there attention was now on me.

"Emotions is not something that everybody has the ability to accept it" I muttered darkly.  
"And why is that? " Pein asked and now they ALL looked curious. I didn't like where this conversation was going, but I answered anyway. "Emotions is not always positive to all of us. Some people hates it and some can't control it. Sometimes, we all cheat and hide emotions or push them away when they are unbearable, isn't that right Sasori" He tensed, but didn't comment.

"Emotions are very dangerous. In my opinion, emotions can either be... your salvation... or... your destruction" I stood and started walking away to my room.  
"You talk like you went through this. What did it do to you?" Konan asked me. I didn't spare them a glance "It did both. Emotions saved me and also destroyed me" I said and I heard her gasp from the corner of my eyes I saw their shocked faces.

I decided to go out instead of going directly to my room. I walked outside and entered the forest. I walked on the tree and sat on a branch. It started raining when I came out. "I know that you're happy and that you're free from this world right now, but... I really missed you cous. You know it's really funny that you're the reason I'm trying to live while you already died." I laughed bitterly.

"Why cous? Why did you have to leave me in this world with liars? Why did you gave to go?" I asked looking at the sky and I saw a nest on a branch above me with some birds.

That's how I imagined my cousin. He was a caged bird and death freed him. A tear ran down my cheek. "Sometimes... I really feel like killing my self, but as soon as I think twice about it I stop and have hope again. Why do I keep having hopes? I mean I know that this world have a bright side too, but I can't see it and I hate that all I can think about is pain! " I yelled and now tears were running freely down my cheeks.

The rain was very heavy and I was feeling cold, but I sat and didn't move. "You were my best friend. But you just left me here and it hurts! I can't think about you without feeling this pain! Why the hell did it have to be you!?" I yelled again and punched my fist hard.

Blood was pouring out of the cuts I got when I punched the tree. I looked at my blood and I didn't feel any pain. I touched my blood with my fingers and I walked closer to the branch and wrote my cousin, brothers and parents names with my blood.  
"I'm on my on now. I have to make it bearable by remembering you."

I had an asthma and since the environment around me was different I felt my illness kick in. I was feeling empty, but the pain was still choking me threatening to take over me and breakthrough me completely, but I didn't let it break me.  
I jumped down and started walking to the hideout after some time. When I entered my room, my eyes went to Itachi's figure who was laying on the bed.

He looked at me and asked me "Where were you?"  
"Out"  
"Where?"  
"Out" I replied again and this time he didn't pressure me to answer the question. He sat up "You are going to get sick. Go take a shower, I'll ask Konan for some clothes"  
"Thanks. Just make sure it's pants and a shirt" I said and I went into the bathroom in our room. I checked for a towel and stripped out of my wet clothes and turned the shower on.

* * *

After 20 minutes...

I was finally refreshed and after drying myself and wearing my clothes, I dried my hair with some fireballs on my hand. When I was finally done, I got out of the bathroom and walked to the bed where Itachi was there laying and I laid down on his right side. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I fell asleep.

{flashback}  
A teenage boy laughed while the little girl was pouting at him and she crossed her arms and looked away.  
"I wanna drive it. You drove it when you were 10 when you travelled here before!" The girl yelled and the older boy only shook his head with a wide smile on his face.  
"Is that so? Fine I will let you drive the bike, but you will have to be careful" He finally decided and the girl's face brightened and she jumped happily and hugged his legs.  
"YOU'RE THE BEST COUSIN IN THE WORLD!" She smiled and quickly got on the bike while her cousin shook his head in amusement before riding behind her.  
~Small time skip~  
The teen laughed at the 6 years old who was currently in his arms since she somehow sprained her ankle. "Hey! its not funny" She yelled and before looking away blushing in embarrassment. "I told you to be careful, it's your mistake" He replied not bothering to hide his amusement.  
"You do know that your parents won't let you ride a bike again after your second crash" he said to Amaya who huffed and looked away.  
"It's not my fault! the first time I crashed was because big brother scared me" Amaya said pouting again "Besides why does he get to ride a bike alone while I can't!"  
He didn't answer, but smiled at her. "I love you too much Maya. You know that, don't you?" He said hugging her closer.  
"I know and I love you soooo much because you're my only special person and my best friend" She hugged him back and kissed his cheek a large grin on her face.  
Who knew that those two would be separated one day in a tagic way by a car crash.  
{End of flashback}

* * *

I woke up and noticed that I was alone in my room. I sat up and a sad and pained expression showed on my face. I really miss him. More than you can imagine. I noticed that not many people has good relation-ships with their family.  
I got into the bathroom and did my normal routine I washed my face,brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I looked at the mirror and noticed a change in my hair. My usually long dark brown hair had a few caramel colored streaks which I probably got because of Isamu.

I sighed and walked to the living room and noticed that the members were probably eating lunch right now. I sat on the couch and I thought about what I dreamed about. That was the second time I ever rode a bike. I remember spraining my ankle and crashing on the bike for my second time. I always had many dangerous adventures that sometimes almost killed me.  
While thinking about my cousin I didn't notice the members coming in.

"Hey Amaya, you missed lunch" Konan said and I didn't look at her. "Not hungry" I closed my eyes and laid my head on the edge of the couch, hiding in my face.  
It fucking hurts. I really want to stop this pain, but I only bottle it inside for a short while before falling apart. '_Calm down Maya just let some of it out, I will help you' _I heard Kiyoshi say.  
I focused my pain away from my heart. At the beginning I still feel like I had my heart ripped out and stomped on repeatedly, but slowly some of the pain went away.  
I relaxed my tensed shoulders and took a few deep breathes and kept my eyes closed and that was when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

* * *

3rd P.O.V

As soon as they went inside there eyes went to Amaya who was sitting quietly not looking at us. "Amaya,you missed lunch" The blue haired woman said.  
"Not hungry" Was the only thing she said before hiding her head in her arms.  
Seriously we all noticed that Amaya didn't eat anything for two days and when she did she ate very little and once a day. Suddenly we felt a wave of pain was coming from Amaya's direction.  
It was a painful thing and it was shocking about how a kid is handling this pain without talking about it. It was unbearable and it threatened to drown some members, but when it reached the point where they all was about to give up the pain stopped.

They all looked at Amaya with shocked expressions. Seriously we all thought that our pain was strong, but that feeling that came from Amaya felt like she lost everything, like she has no purpose to live anymore.  
Itachi walked to Amaya and placed his had on her shoulder, squeezing her for some comfort. His expression softened at the saddened look on her face.

The members didn't pity her. They all felt saddened and wished that they had the ability to help her get over whatever was the reason that caused her all this pain.  
"What the hell kid! I tried to ignore this, but seriously its impossible. I don't believe that a normal fucking four year old can talk like this and handle all of this" Hidan said and looked frustrated with all of this.

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but for once I agree with Hidan" Kakuzu said and the other members nodded in agreement.  
"You didn't seriously expect me to be a normal four year old, did you?" She said looking up and she tried to hide the sad look on her face, but it didn't disappear.  
"What does that mean, un!"

Amaya looked at them silently "I had a life before this. I had a normal life like any person. I had a family, brothers and friends. One day I wake up when I'm ten and my life turns into hell. Just. Like. This" She snapped her fingers together.

She stood up and sent them a glare "I told you this now stay the fuck away from me. I don't take orders from anybody and I won't start now. Don't expect me to have enough patience keeping me here for long"  
She stormed out off the room after saying that statement loud and clear.

* * *

In pein's office...  
Itachi's P.O.V

In the room was Pein, madara and I discussing about Amaya's behavior's. "I'm surprised that she even has the ability to keep her emotions in check this long" Madara muttered to Itachi who was standing silently.

" Do you think that she can really leave the organization anytime?" Pein asked frowning, He looked from Madara to Itachi.

"Believe me she can. Akatsuki or not she can't be controlled, she is very strong, her will is the only thing keeping her on her feet. Even I cannot kill her" Madara said not bothered about not being able to kill her.  
To be honest Madara didn't want to kill Amaya because she interests him a lot. He never thought about killing her, not that he'd be able to. Amaya is strong without both Kiyoshi and Isamu and with both of them she has more than enough strength to wipe them away. He was surprised that she didn't kill the members until this point. But deep down even if he is the heartless Madara with no morals he understood Amaya's morals and he also knows that she would never kill unless threatened.

"What about Itachi? What about his control over some of her actions?" The leader asked again.  
" I can't control Amaya. Her story might include me, but that doesn't mean that I can control her. I don't want to" I said after listening to Pein's questions.

I knew that Amaya was special, but I didn't like the things she's handling alone. "Zetsu still didn't talk about where she went to yesterday" Madara stated.  
There was a knock on the door and Zetsu finally came "You asked for me leader-sama?" He asked and Pein nodded. He asked him about what happened with Amaya.  
"She went to the forest, she went out when it was raining and said a few thing that I didn't hear.** The brat punched the tree and injured her hand. She wrote somethings on that tree with her blood" **Zetsu said.

They all looked confused and suspicious and gestured for him to him to continue ''It was some names and I heard her say'I'm on my on now. I have to make it bearable by remembering you.' She looked very angry.

"You can leave now Zetsu" Madara said after a few minutes of silence.  
As soon as Zetsu went, I finally allowed my self to think about what Amaya did. Could it be the family she mentioned from the other dimension? but still I don't think that it's enough to make her act like this.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

I was feeling caged, so I went to the forest and sat on my tree. I noticed that I was being followed by Itachi and that we were being watched by Zetsu.  
I looked at the names and ignored everything around me, I felt a sting of pain in my heart when I read the names again. I might not show it, but I really did love my family and I will always do.I closed my eyes and thought about them.  
I missed my parents, my big brother and younger brothers. We were always together in everything.I heard some rustling in the trees. "What do you want, Itachi?" I opened my eyes and looked at Itachi who stood in front me and was studying me closely.

"What are these names for?" He asked looking at the names written in my own blood. I felt my sadness surfacing again. "That's my family members names" I answered him looking away.  
"You don't look like you care, so why did you write their names?" He asked showing some interest.  
"I can't show emotions Itachi, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. I do care about my family" I replied with a sad smile.

"Ninja's are not supposed to how emotions"  
"I'm no ninja Itachi. You might see me as a heartless girl, but you didn't see how emotional I'm am. I really hate emotions. For me it's a reminder of the things I had that I don't have anymore" I replied touching my big brother and cousin's name "I used to be very happy, maybe even more than how Tobi acts, but this world changes us. I didn't get the chance to live a normal life, the truth is that it was stolen from me"

It was true... I had a limit where I can handle my emotions okay, but as soon as I cross that line I break completely and believe me it's not pretty. I never mention my limit, but if you get to know me enough you will know my limit.

"You should focus on your goal, emotions won't do you any good. Ignore them and you will reach your goal just like the some people in the Akatsuki for example" He said trying to make me accept his lie.

"I don't care about what you people show on the outside. You are liars. You cheat and hide behind masks, but deep down you have emotions whether it's positive or negative. You are a very good liar, Itachi. To be honest you almost got me" I chuckled softly trying to forget my heartache.

"You can come out Madara" I said sensing him easily. He stood crossing his arms and listened not bothering to question how I knew about him.

"Y'know I've always wondered why Uchiha's especially men are really arrogant and I also wondered why they seek power" I said gesturing to Itachi and Madara. "I even wonder why this world have to be harsh enough to get between two brothers. By brothers I mean Uchiha's like you and Sasuke, Madara and Izuna and god knows who else"

They were both looking at me silently. I chuckled humorlessly "You know what? I don't even wanna hear an answer"

You see surprisingly, I still have soft spots for my siblings. I was a girl with three brothers and I loved them too much.  
"Was it really that easy?" I asked and before they could say anything I continued "Was throwing them away really that easy?"  
I glared at the tree not looking at them. I looked at them and both Uchiha's didn't even have an answer.

"My time is up" I stood up looking at the sky watching the birds flying freely just like my dead best friend. I wondered how Itachi had the ability to control his pain over the loss of his best friend.  
"What do you mean?" Itachi asked noticing the change in my behaviors.  
"I stayed for a while with you. I think its about time I start my journey alone" I answered and both Uchiha's looked surprised.

"What? Did you really think that I'd simply pop into Konoha again? Well then your guess is wrong. I want you to do me a favor and make sure these idiots never follow me, stay out of my business I'll stay out of yours, but if you get in my way then we're enemies the next time we meet" I bravely said and looked at them waiting for a reply.

"Where is your next stop? how do you plan to travel while you don't know the directions of any place?" Madara asked.  
"I will be travelling around the countries, I will follow whatever path life chooses for me" I answered and with that I left.

I planned now to visited Sunagakure, I might finally be able to get a glimpse of the warm desert again. I remember my trips and the time were I left Virginia and lived a couple of years in a different country with my family. It was fun we got to see many different traditions and learned their language.

_'Hey guys do you know in which direction is Suna?' _I asked my wolves through telepathy.

* * *

Time skip after few hours...  
I was completely exhausted and I travelled really fast with Kiyoshi. "Kiyo I'm sleepy" I whined feeling very sleepy. I was barely able to open my eyes, it's almost noon. "You can sleep and I will take you to Suna. I will wake you up when we're almost near the gates" He said and I smiled before closing my eyes and I fell a sleep instantly. I didn't notice the crow with red eyes looking at me.  
Another time skip,2 hours later...  
I felt something nudging me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Kiyoshi and looked around to see that we were in front the gate of Suna. I nodded to Kiyoshi and he disappeared.  
I walked closer to the gate and soon I came into the view of the guards.  
"State your name and business in Suna, kid" One of them demanded.

I looked around for a moment before answering him "My name is Uchiha Amaya and I'm a traveler and I wanted to visit Suna" I said and they their eyes widened at my name and they both shared a look "We need to take you to the Kazekage"  
I nodded and followed them silently and I looked around and saw many kids playing around, I had a tiny barely noticeable smile.  
One of them knocked on the door "Enter" and we all walked inside.

"Kazekage-sama this little girl said that she's a traveler and she said that she's Uchiha Amaya"he said and the Kazekage looked shocked.

The Kazekage cleared his throat and finally talked "How long do you plan to stay here, girl?" He asked looking at me slightly suspicious.  
"3 or 4 days" I replied shortly, I didn't let the look of suspicion affect me because I wasn't lying when I said that I was a traveler.  
"Well then, I give you the permission to stay in Suna as our guest" He said and I gave a fake smile and muttered a thank you.

* * *

**_'Life is a mystery. Some times I picture it as a never ending ocean, the waves means the things we have to go through in our lives and I really hope that I can survive these waves no matter how strong they are' -Uchiha Amaya._**

**_'My adventures and life threatening situations will never kill me or slow me down, I won't die until I reach my goals' -Uchiha Amaya._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **I'm gonna fast forward, but I will mention a few things that happened with Amaya in Suna. Anyways I hope that this story will be a good one. I really like this site because it has many different idea's and subjects and unlike fanfiction I think I will improve my skills in this site.

**This time I want to know what you think about it because if my story won't improve here I will stop posting it in fanfiction.**

* * *

5 years after

I looked at the sky from my tree, thinking about how beautiful it is today and watching the clouds move slightly. I smiled thinking about how Gaara was doing and thinking about how the village of the mist are. Both villages were very beautiful, it had it's own importance like every village does.  
Nothing much happened since I left the Akatsuki. I learned how to be a ninja in Suna and got some useful tricks and jutsu's from the mist, by Zabuza and Haku. Yeah I know, they are evil, but trust me I'm a danger magnet.

Anyways, here I'm after 5 years as a 7 year old kid since I was born in December I'm still stuck at seven. I enjoyed my stay at Suna for two and half years and the mist in the remaining years during these 5 years. I enjoyed my freedom and I also learned how to act more normal. Yes I'm still angry, but in this world time goes really quick and I'm getting older, wiser and I decided that I will try to live. If not for myself, then for him.

After all this time I've decided to go back home finally. Allow me to tell ya the difference in my look. Unfortunately I didn't grow much right now I have I dunno... a five year old body? Seriously I thought I'd grow up more, but I don't. My hair was now cut reeeaaallyy short while my bangs and some pieces of hair framed my face. My caramel streaks were less, but more in highlights at the tips. My cheeks were still pink/red which is natural for me. I grew even paler and still I have a red tint to my skin.

I was travelling for two days with Kiyoshi and after this while we finally. Reached. Konoha.  
I transported to the Hokage's office to surprise him. When I popped up I made myself invisible to know who was in. Just my luck in my cinema there's a lot of people that's gonna watch it.

I released my jutsu and appeared in front of the hokage and in between the jounins. I startled them and Hokage looked shocked to the point that he dropped his pipe.

"No I miss you Gramps. Ouch! I'm really hurt that nobody missed me" I said and gramps looked stunned. "A-Am-amaya!?" He finally managed to get out.  
My mood changed into a cheery one "Awww! I missed you too gramps" To add more to it I hugged him.  
"Who are you!?" Asuma gramp's son asked. I turned to him slowly "Oh me!? Uchiha Amaya at yer service sir!" I saluted.  
"YOU'RE WHO!?" They all yelled. I only smirked and turned to gramps "So gramps how were ya doin without meh!?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Where were you all this time!? We all thought Itachi killed you!" He yelled looking really surprised. Looks like he didn't know about me.  
"Well if my memory serves me I stayed with Itachi, that jerk he dragged me to the Akatsuki, but I stayed for a month though and I travelled around from Suna to the Mist for the rest of the five years" I answered like it was simple.  
They all gasped at how casual I spoke, but I didn't mind them. "Soooo. How was Cockatoo-San doing while I was on my sudden trip" I asked even though I knew.

"You already know the answer Amaya" He replied sadly. "Well if it wasn't for you and your council, none of that would've happened, but we all know it wasn't your choice anyway, it was fate that decided this" I answered smiling at him warmly.

I didn't judge him and I really did mean it. I'm just glad that I didn't form any bonds with them. Yeah they're evil and whatever, but still my family and I mourned them in my heart.

They were all silent. I stood for a few seconds before saying "Who will take me to the academy. I mean seriously if I stay here more I will be late." I said and when gramps was about to protest I said " I will explain later, gramps"  
Before any other thing could be said two jounins walked inside. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" Gramps sighed "What did Naruto do this time?" I allowed a small smile to appear on my lips.

* * *

"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that" Iruka said and I stood invisible and listened to them. "You shouldn't be fooling around" I sighed I never liked when Naruto was scolded, I admired Naruto's ability to be cheery while everything that happens to him tries to stop him. He was sorta like me.

I released my jutsu and with a puff of smoke I was standing crossing my arms like usual. Iruka jumped when he looked at me.  
"Who are you?" He asked  
"I'm a new student" I replied and looked at Naruto who was tied up.  
"They didn't say that there is any new student. Besides aren't you a little young to be here?"  
"I may look like a kid, but I have enough ninja experience to keep me in this class. They didn't tell you about a new student because I arrived just now" I said with my bored tone clear.

"Well then, class we have a new student here. Introduce your self please" He said to the class.  
I rolled my eyes because I didn't like introductions "As Iruka said I'm the new 'student' My name is Uchiha Amaya, any questions?" I said like it was nothing.

They all gasped and many raised their hands. I picked bubblegum "Are you by chance related to Sasuke-Kun?" She asked with he high-pitched girly voice. "Hell no!" I answered quickly. I pick a boy "Are these your real eyes or is it contacts?" "No, it's my natural eye color" I replied.  
I decided to pick another person "Do you like anybody here?" Ino asked looking at me suspiciously.  
"Hmm. There is few. I like Naruto,Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba" I replied smirking and they all gasped dramatically.  
The boys I mentioned look shocked and they all blushed when I decided to add more by blowing them kisses.

"What about Sasuke-Kun!?" The fangirls yelled. "No thank you. I don't like duckbutt and anybody that way because I'm not old enough to think that way" I finally answered.  
I turned and found myself looking into onyx eyes. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Sasuke "Prove that you're Amaya" He said.  
I smirked at him "I'm Amaya duckbutt who else would be your other non-fangirl since being children?" I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and walking next to Naruto.

Iruka cleared his throat "Well you can decide where you want to sit"  
"Goodie!" I squealed like a fan-girl and undid the knots setting Naruto free and dragging him to his our seat.  
They all gaped at me especially boys. "Why do you want to sit with Naruto!? He's a baka" A boy yelled. "No. You're the baka. Don't belittle my friend kid" I may look like I kid, but my mind isn't.

"Now that you all settled into your seats. We're going to have a review test for the 'henge no jutsu' Those who already passed will line up as well!" he stated and they all groaned.  
I tuned them off for now and zoned out thinking about how easy that jutsu was.  
I finally looked up before quickly turning my face away. Naruto transformed into his naked female version with clouds covering the naked parts. Iruka had a nose bleed. Pervert.  
Iruka had an anime vein "You idiot! don't invent such a dumb jutsu!" He yelled loud enough to hurt my ears.  
I smiled and walked to Naruto and patted his shoulder.  
"Uchiha Amaya!" Iruka called.  
_'Henge no jutsu' _I mentally said and turned into Iruka. He gaped at me, but I just smiled and walked out of the class.

* * *

I was walking on the roof when I saw a pouting Naruto cleaning the Hokages statues. I sighed and decided since I had nothing to do I could help him.  
"Need some help, Naru-Kun?" I said and he looked at me before shocked "Amaya-chan" He whispered. I smiled and started cleaning with him.  
"You don't have to do it. It's my punishment and I should do it alone" He said not looking at me.  
I smiled slightly "I don't mind givin ya a hand Naru-kun" He smiled back and we both went back to cleaning.  
Time skip...  
I was walking aimlessly in the street. I remembered how I liked to walk at night to clear my thoughts.  
I hear some footsteps behind me and when I turned I saw Sasuke walking to me.  
"I thought he killed you. They didn't find you at all" He whispered after a few minutes.  
"Well I'm not dead. I'm here. I'm finally home" I replied quietly.  
He looked up and glared "Is that all you have to say? You're finally home!? After 5 years of disappearing this is the only explanation you have!?" He yelled in disbelief.  
"Sasuke. You should be glad that I'm givin you some answers. Because I have no reason to tell you anything. Just because I'm from your clan doesn't mean that you're responsible for me" I replied.  
I looked at him and he was quiet and deep in thought, so I decided to be like the old me and help him cheer up a bit.  
"Chill dude. This is not something that deserves worrying and thinking much" I said giving a light punch to his shoulder.  
He looked up and quickly denied "I'm not worried" He said quickly which shows that he was lying.  
"Whatevah ya say Duckbutt" He give me a glare before walking away. "You arrived today and I don't think that you have a place to stay, so you can stay with me" He said and I looked at him before nodding and following him and finally I allowed myself to think again.

* * *

We were finally home. Argh I don't like it here... for some reason that I don't know. This place was were I spent the first night in Konoha. With Mikoto, Fugaku, Cockatoo and ... Itachi. Damn that boy! The thought of him always confuses me and frustrates me for some reason. When I think about his life I desperately wish that I can change it and Sasuke's. Then there's Uchiha Sasuke. That cute cuddly little kid that I met. Whenever he saw Itachi he used to smile a lot and look up to him, but now...

He's full of sadness, pain and hatred just like I did before. Whenever I think of my past I think of the tragic incident that happened to my cousin Ryuu. Sasuke does the same when he thinks about hi family. I felt pain at the thought of Itachi dying. I mean even if I stopped Sasuke from killing him, What about his ilness? But what if I can heal Itachi's symptoms slowly. I dunno maybe even with the help of Kiyo and Isamu.

_'Kiyo do you think that I can save Itachi?' _ I asked and I wished that I could.  
'You can Amaya. You can' He replied.  
I sighed and followed Sasuke to his room. "All of the rooms are probably still destroyed, so I think if you don't mind you can stay here" He said.  
"As long as you don't kick me while sleeping of do anything that I guess its ok for now" I replied and went to the bed and lied down getting comfortable and tried to sleep.

I thought about Itachi again. I felt some determination now and I decided that I will try my best and save him even if it will cost me my own life.  
He maybe a complete psycho murder, but he is a psycho for a good reason.  
'I will save you Itachi, no matter what it takes' I thought and smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Between Isamu and Kiyoshi.  
Isamu sighed "It worries me about how determined to change everything she is. I mean I really don't know what she'd have done if we told her that she can save that Uchiha"  
Kiyoshi didn't look bothered by that information. Much. "You know its her destiny to do that. If I had a choice that I would've done that same thing that you want to do, but we can't we have to support her and give her the power she needs Isamu. It will destroy her if that kid died and she barely survived what happened to Ryuu." He said thinking at what he saw when he was locked away somewhere in Amaya's mind being preserved for 4 years.

"I agree with you. I admit that I worry too much about her. Only Kana saw her future and she always assures us so I think we should give  
Maya-Hime a chance" Isamu nodded.

* * *

The next morning at the academy short time skip.  
"Today we will start the final exam. If I call your name then come to the class next door. The exam will be about the replication technique." He said and I looked at Naruto who looked horrified when Iruka said that.

I sighed and decided that Naruto needs a push by what will happen with mizuki and decided to not interfere.  
skip to Amaya's turn.

'Kage bunshin no jutsu' I whispered and I looked around and my jaw dropped. The entire room was filled with my shadow clones.  
Iruka looked shocked, but gave me a black headband. I quickly clapped and released my dopplegangers.

* * *

I walked out of the academy and I saw Naruto. I was walking towards him when I heard two women talking about him "That kid is the only one that failed. If he becomes a shinobi, its only going to cause trouble" My anger quickly flared and I stood next to them "Shut up. If you dare and talk about him again, you will regret it. Get lost and make of yourselves useful" I said through my gritted teeth and they quickly bowed and left.  
I smiled and walked to him, I reached him and flicked his nose "Whatcha doin lookin sad kid?" I said cheerfully.  
"I failed" He grumbled lowly.  
"Nah ya didn't. You will do it today Naruto I can assure you that" I said and hugged him.  
Naruto felt some ease and relief from her words which was strange because she made him feel better in a blink "Why are you always talking to me and helping me?" He asked lowly.  
"Because you're my friend and thats what friends do" I whispered and kissed his cheek before leaving him to think alone.

* * *

I was walking home and I looked around the house and found Sasuke training. I sighed and walked back inside and brought two apples. I walked to him and when I reached him, he looked at me questioningly, but I grinned and grabbed his hand and walked back until we reached a tree and I sat down and patted the spot on my right.

"You train way too much and I think you should take a beat today" I said offering him an apple.  
We sat in comfortable silence and after we finished our apples we looked at the sunset.  
I was still exhausted from travelling and somehow I slept.

* * *

Somewhere else.  
Itachi was looking at the person in front of him and asked curiously "How long will it takes until she figures it out?"  
"Few days give or take. Her power and senses will find me" The mysterious man relied.  
"Do you think her power is as sharp as they were before?"  
"Believe me I know" The man answered again and walked into the light.  
"Are you going to her, _**Ryuu**_" Itachi asked looking at the calm and smart kid.  
"Yes, I will after a while. I guess its about time to visit my sister from another mister" He joked, but still answered the rest of the answer seriously.  
Ryuu smiled seeing a vision about Amaya's life in Konoha and her adventures. She never failed to amuse him and he truly loved her to the point of death. But what worried him and Itachi was her feelings when she figure out about Ryuu being alive and existing in this world too.  
He let out a tiny small. He can't wait until he return to her in chūnin exams.

* * *

'Life is a mystery. Some times I picture it as a never ending ocean, the waves means the things we have to go through in our lives and I really hope that I can survive these waves no matter how strong they are' -Uchiha Amaya.

'My adventures and life threatening situations will never kill me or slow me down, I won't die until I reach my goals' -Uchiha Amaya.


	6. Chapter 6 New character

**Note: **Remember that Amaya's parents and cousin are all from the Uchiha clan, but Daisuke and Ryuu are from Tsuki clan too which I created and it translates 'moon'

* * *

Name: Tsuki-Uchiha Ryuu (Last name-first name)  
Age: 18 in the first part like Itachi and 21 in part II.  
Family: Tsuki-Uchiha Takeshi and Tsuki Hana.  
Likes: Chocolate, Sports, swimming, swimming and slightly dangerous experiences(As in fun)  
Apperance: Like the picture (not mine)  
History: Born in Konoha and was from both Tuski and Uchiha clan. Ryuu was a very cheery and nice kid. He was well behaved with everybody and he loved his aunt Kana and his cousin Amaya. Ever since she was born he was more than just a cousin or brother, He swore that he would do anything for her and that he will protect her and he proved that many times. He was well known in both clans and had some special abilities(I will decide some of them later) When Amaya was sent to the other dimension Ryuu went with her and took care of her ever since she was born again. When Ryuu by accident died he somehow came back to life, but in his dimension. Ryuu was never scratched by any enemy after his death. He somehow got a moon shield that was very rare in Tsuki clan. When he heard Amaya's desperation he tried many times to bring her back, but couldn't, but her still tried and after 4 years the portal finally allowed Amaya to come back. His life mission is to protect Amaya, his special person.

Note: Ryuu loves about Amaya a lot, but not in a romantic sort of way or anywhere near it if not more.

* * *

I hope that you like it and comment on something that you like/dislike or say whatever you want to say.


End file.
